L'invasion saxonne
by dimid
Summary: Les Saxons menacent Kaamelott, les paysans sont nerveux, et en plus la bouffe est dégueulasse. Rien ne va plus.


**Introduction**

_Arthur et Perceval sont dans un couloir du château. _

Arthur: Bon, vous avez bien compris, hein? Un de nos hommes va vous amener sur le lieu de la dernière bataille contre les Saxons. Il y a des troupes qui sont restées, au cas où. Vous les ramenez ici, à Kaamelott.

Perceval: Mais ils peuvent pas rentrer tous seuls, les mecs?

Arthur: Non mais ils ont l'ordre de ne revenir que sur ordre d'un chevalier. Le seigneur Calogrenant devait s'en charger mais il a été appelé en urgence en Calédonie.

Perceval: Ah. Sa grand mère a dû glisser sur une bouse. Des fois on m'appelle pour ça, aussi.

**Acte 1**

_Léodagan et Arthur sont sur les remparts._

Arthur: Tiens, beau-père, vous admirez le paysage?

Léodagan: Y a pas grand chose à admirer...Rien que votre saloperie de forêt que vous voulez pas raser, ça me gâche la vue

Arthur: Qu'est ce que vous foutez là, alors?

Léodagan: Ben figurez vous que pour trouver un coin peinard dans votre château faut se lever de bonne heure. Avec tous vos larbins qui glandouillent par-ci par-là, pas moyen de trouver une pièce de vide.

Arthur: En parlant de larbins, il paraitrait que les paysans seraient nerveux, en ce moment. Ça fait trois messages que je reçois depuis ce matin.

Léodagan: Ah ben m'en parlez pas, c'est surtout leur viande qu'est nerveuse. Tenez, pas plus tard que ce midi, j'avais un morceau de viande imbouffable dans mon assiette. Alors bon, j'ai collé une trempe au grouillot qui m'a amené ça, et voilà qu'il me répond que y a pas moyen d'obtenir mieux en ce moment.

Arthur: C'est vrai que c'est pas fameux, en ce moment, les repas.

Léodagan: Remarquez, refiler sa nervosité à ses vaches, c'est une performance, ça.

Arthur: Faut admettre. Quand il s'agit de faire chier, ils sont plein de ressources, ces pécores.

_Bohort arrive, affolé_

Bohort: Sire, sire, le château est attaqué!

Arthur: Comment ça, attaqué?

Bohort: Les remparts sud, Sire! Un garde a été blessé au visage!

Arthur: Mais par qui?

Bohort: Une poule, sire!

Arthur: Une...poule? Vous vous foutez de ma gueule?

Bohort: Mais non, Sire! Ce sont des paysans qui ont jeté une poule enragée dans l'enceinte du château. Elle a essayé de picorer un garde!

Léodagan: Ah ben ouais...Ils sont plein de ressources, ces paysans. Après les vaches nerveuses, les poules.

Arthur: Oh alors vous je vous conseille...

_Un message l'interrompt._

Arthur(lisant) Les Saxons ont attaqué des paysans et se dirigent vers le château.

Léodagan: Les Saxons? Mais qu'est ce qui foutent encore là, eux, on leur a mis une peignée y a trois jours!

Arthur: C'est pour ça qu'ils sont énervés aujourd'hui, ces cons de pécores?

Léodagan: Ouais. Ou alors ils sont juste encore plus cons que d'habitude.

**Acte II**

_Arthur, Léodagan et Lancelot sont sur le champ de bataille_

Arthur: Ils ont du culot, quand même, revenir nous attaquer trois jours après!

Lancelot: C'est une preuve de courage, Sire.

Léodagan: Ah non hein, le couplet sur le courage et la noblesse on en a soupé hein. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça on va rater le dîner avec ces cons de saxons.

Vous me direz, pour la bouffe qu'on a en ce moment...

(Un temps)

Léodagan: Remarquez, vous pensez que ça se mange, les saxons? Ils ont déjà le cerveau bovin, alors...

Arthur: Non mais en plus c'est bizarre, on leur a mis une dérouillée, ils peuvent pas s'en être remis en trois jours.

Léodagan: Une dérouillée, ça c'est vous qui le dites. Moi j'étais d'avis de les finir à la catapulte mais soi-disant que c'était pas utile. Voyez avec vos principes de mou du fion on finit par se prendre un retour de boomerang en pleine face!

Arthur: Un retour de ?

Léodagan: De boomerang. Un machin que des gars à moi ont ramené d'Afrique. Un truc en bois que vous lancez et qui vous revient dessus tout seul.

Arthur: Ils font ça, en Afrique?

Léodagan: Ouais. Je pensais que plus con que les bretons, c'était pas possible, mais là, ils sont masos en plus d'être cons. En plus il parait que ça se fait ailleurs.

Arthur: Heureusement que nos archers jouent pas avec ça pendant les batailles, déjà qu'ils savent pas viser, si en plus ils avaient ça on s'en prendrait plein nos mouilles...

Lancelot: Les voilà, Sire!

Léodagan: Quoi? Mais ils doivent être dix, à tout casser! C'est ça votre invasion saxonne?

Arthur: Eh oh, c'est pas la mienne spécifiquement, c'est pas de ma faute si je reçois des messages me parlant d'invasion saxonne!

Léodagan: Mais ils racontent n'importe quoi, vos messages! On devrait faire cramer les pigeons et les bouffer, tiens!

Arthur: Mais qu'est ce que vous avez avec la bouffe, aujourd'hui? C'est les nerfs de la viande qui vous ulcèrent?

Léodagan: Ben peut être bien! Leurs saloperies de nerfs doivent être contagieux!

**Acte III**

Arthur: Eh! Mais...mais c'est Perceval, à leur tête!

Lancelot: Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez avec ces gars là, abruti?

Perceval: Bah vous m'avez demandé de ramener des troupes, Sire, non?

Arthur: Mais nos troupes à nous, espèce de crétin, pas les gars d'en face!

Perceval: Ah ben c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé, moi!

Arthur: Mais y avait un éclaireur, qu'était censé vous guider!

Perceval: M'en parlez pas! Je l'ai perdu!

Arthur: Vous l'avez...perdu? Et par quel prodige?

Perceval: Ben il arrêtait de me dire "A gauche, à droite" avant les virages. Au bout d'un moment il avait l'air paumé, il s'est planté, il a dis "A gauche" et il a pris là.

_Perceval tend le bras gauche._

Arthur: C'est la gauche, ça.

Perceval: C'est ce que je vous dit, il s'est planté.

Arthur: Bref. Et après?

Perceval: Ben moi j'ai pris du bon côté et j'ai fini par tomber sur ces gars là, en armure et tout. Je leur ai dit de me suivre et voilà.

Leodagan Et c'est qui, c'est cons là

Perceval: Ben des Saxons, ils m'ont dit.

Arthur: Ah parce que vous parlez le saxon vous maintenant?

Perceval: Non mais ils avaient un interprète avec eux.

Léodagan: Ils font combattre les interprètes, maintenant? Ben ils doivent plus être des masses, ces glands

Arthur: Bon, mais le coup du paysan attaqué c'était du flan, alors?

Perceval: Ah non mais c'est moi, ça.

Arthur: Comment ça, c'est vous?

Perceval: On était un peu paumés, alors on s'arrête pour demander notre chemin, à une ferme. Je tombe sur un vieux...

Léodagan: Ben voyons.

Perceval: Il me dit c'est à gauche, puis à droite, puis encore à droite et puis tout droit. Ça m'a gonflé, je lui en ai mis une. J'étais déjà hyper énervé, ces derniers jours...

Léodagan: Vous avez mangé de la viande, non?

Perceval: Euh...oui.

Léodagan(à Arthur): Voyez. C'est contagieux, les nerfs de la viande!

**Conclusion**

Léodagan entre dans sa chambre:

Séli: Ah ben c'est pas dommage, qu'est ce que vous bricoliez, encore?

Léodagan: Eh oh, doucement, oui!

Séli: Deux plombes que je vous attends, faut quand même pas pousser.

Léodagan: Oui ben on a dû repousser une invasion saxonne.

Séli: Une invasion saxonne?

Léodagan: Ouais. Enfin y avait un breton avec.

Séli: Ouais, bon, en tout cas on vous a attendu pour le repas, on a fini par manger froid. Alors le prochaine fois que vous repoussez une invasion de dernière minute, prévenez!

Léodagan: Vous avez bouffé de la viande?

Séli: Oui, et alors, pas permis?

Léodagan: Non non mais du coup je suis rassuré, les nerfs de la viande sont pas contagieux...

**Noir**

Leodagan: ...vous êtes aussi chiante que d'habitude.


End file.
